


Can I See?

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Botw Samples [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Background - Freeform, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Gerudo Town, Life Discussions, cross dressing, friends - Freeform, pre calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Zelda is just a little curious about Link's experiences inside of Gerudo Town.All works in this series will eventually end up in my big memories and after calamity story.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Botw Samples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Can I See?

"Link?" Zelda asked, turning her body to face where Link was currently standing. 

The two stopped to make camp for the night on their way to the Spring of Courage. The next day would consist of constant prayer for the princess, so Link suggested they camped early.

After eating a delicious meal cooked by Link, Zelda found herself looking up at the sky from her bedroll, while Link stood not too far off with his sword.

He turned to look at where she lay, "Yes, Princess?" 

"In Gerudo Town... before, you know, the incident... I heard you speaking fluent Gerudo with Urbosa. How did you learn a language meant for women?"

Link's face turned pink. "Uhh. Well..." He trailed off, not wanting to explain.

"Aren't we friends now?" Zelda blinked innocently up at her knight.

"Well, yes..." He sighed, pausing for a moment. "Well, after I enlisted in the army, I rose the ranks quicker than ever heard. My commanders thought it best that I study under different tribes within Hyrule. I started with the Skeikah and made my way to Geurdo Town, Zora's Domain, and Goron Village."

Zelda looked puzzled. "I understand the other places... but men aren't allowed within the walls of the city."

Her knight's blush only seemed to grow. "I was about 14, and it was my first time to the Bizzar. I met this man disguised as a woman and bought a set of female clothes. Most Geurdo women aren't used to Hylians and thought nothing of my different body type. At some point, it became the biggest known secret in the town, and you've probably heard Urbosa make subtle jokes."

"Did you stay there long?"

He thought for a moment, "It took a couple of months for me to master their ways with the sword. I did like the breezy outfits they have."

Zelda smiled, "Is that how you followed after me?"

He rubbed behind his neck, "Urbosa reminded me when I first found you both... she lent me an outfit." 

She was quiet for a moment, "I am very thankful you found me."

Link smiled. "My life is yours, Princess."

After a moment of awkward tension, Zelda spoke up, "I have tried to learn the language but I just know bits. Urbosa tells me I'm not ready."

Link gulped. "It's a language not just spoken into the air... It's a lover's language."

Zelda's face pinkened. "Oh." She began to think about Link's past and what women might have come to know his body while there. She had no right to be jealous, he wasn't hers, but yet she couldn't help the feelings overwhelming her.

After a few minutes of stressed jealous thoughts, Zelda started to laugh at a new thought that had popped into her head, "Can I see you wearing said outfit?"

Link thought for a moment, "Hmm, if we ever have a need for visiting Hatento I'll grab it from my mother's."

Her grin grew, "Funny enough, Purah has requested we make a lab in the area."

Link only blushed in response.

"Well, goodnight, Link. Do get some sleep." She smiled, knowing he wouldn't.

"Goodnight, Princess."


End file.
